


Next Door

by sorryuser



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: “I barely know you but my boyfriend just broke up with me and you heard me crying so you brought over ice cream and movies”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Door

"Honestly, Magnus. I just can't do this anymore." Magnus' now ex-boyfriend sighs, holding his hands up in defeat.

Magnus' eyebrows knit together in a heartsick gesture soon coming down in an angry one, "What's that supposed to mean? You're the one that put absolutely no effort into this relationship." He crosses his arms in frustration.

"I didn't have to try with you!" He laughs, "You practically gave yourself to me, Magnus."

Magnus' jaw drops, "Get out." Magnus states, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

He looks at Magnus with a confused look, "You don't mean that." He walks toward him and grips Magnus' hips.

Magnus pushes him away, roughly, his cat eyes glowing yellow now, "Get. Out." He says again.

"Magn-"

"OUT." Magnus roars, hands balling into fist, small glows of blue escaping from the cracks.

"Alright, alright. Good luck finding someone that'll put up with you." and he's gone, out the door.

Magnus falls to his knees, mouth agape, speechless.  
  
-

_*1 Month Later*_

Alec puts his ear to his bedroom wall and, as usual, his neighbor is crying.. again. Normally when someone cries, you really shouldn't be able to hear it, especially though a thick wall which Alec now thinks aren't thick at all.

As if on cue, another wailing cry falls through the wall. It always happens at around midnight too. Perfect timing, it's not like he likes sleep or anything.

It started recently too. One night, around the same time, there was yelling and the slamming of a door. Possibly a bad break up, but that's none of Alec's business. Well, it shouldn't be, but the crying is pretty much making it his business.

Alec groans, pulling his phone out, and dialing Izzy. As soon as she begins to ask why he's calling her so late he says, "He's doing it again."

A small yawn comes through the phone, "Sorry, big brother, there's nothing I can do." He can hear her sit up in bed.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I can't sleep, for obvious reasons." He sighs, sitting on his bed and running a hand over his face in frustration.

"It's okay. I'd invite you over but I don't have a couch yet & i'd hate for you to sleep on the floor." She chuckles.

"At least i'd be sleeping," He mutters to himself, moving to lay on his bed now, "Either way, this is a problem and I don't know what to do."

"Just take him some ice cream and give him a shoulder to cry on, Goodnight Alec." She hangs up, but Alec keeps the phone up to his ear for a while after that.

He shouldn't. He doesn't even know the guy. How weird would it be for a random person to show up at your door and say 'hey man, you've been crying a lot. Have some ice cream, can I come in?' Alec really doesn't need anymore awkward conversations with beautiful men.

And lord, was that man beautiful. Alec's only seen him when they'd both leave their apartments at around the same time. Alec would give a small smile towards him and he'd sometimes give one back, either that or a small nod. Then they'd go their separate ways, literally. He would go down the left staircase & Alec would go down the right staircase.

He'd always look gorgeous though, weather he was wearing a buttoned up shirt, usually it was only buttoned up three buttons, with tight jeans or sweats and a t-shirt.

Now that Alec thinks about it, he hasn't seen the man in a while. Ever since the crying started Alec thinks he probably hasn't left his apartment. Which, in his eyes, is kinda depressing. Knowing that someone broke his heart so bad that he can't even leave his own house. Alec can't relate and he really doesn't want to.

So, he stands from his bed, heading to the kitchen. Opening his freezer, he searches through the small mess of frozen dinners for the carton of vanilla ice cream, still uneaten.

He comes up with a plan. Instead of asking to go into the mans house, Alec will knock on his door and ask him if he wants to come over. If he says no, then Alec knows he's tried, if he says yes, then.. well he hasn't gotten that far yet. But he'll cross that bridge when he gets to it, which is possibly right now.

At some point, through thinking to himself, he's made his way out of his apartment and in front of his neighbors apartment. The crying is still going on and it doesn't seem like it's gonna stop anytime soon.

It's now or never, he thinks to himself. With that in mind he gives the door 3 sturdy knocks.

The sobs stop for a moments, "W-Who is it?" The voice is soft and trebly.

"Uhm, I-I, uh." what ever you're supposed to say in these situations, that wasn't it. Alec mentally punches himself in the face, why is he so nervous?

"Hello?" The voice says again, then there's shuffling behind the door as if he was getting up. Oh fuck, is he getting up?

Surely, seconds later the door opens and Alec is face to face with him. He's a mess, tissue in hands, red bags under his eyes, joggers & a sweater on. His hair's flat, not it's usually 3 feet high structure.

"Hi." Alec says first, "I'm Alec."

The man looks at him weirdly, "I'm Magnus?" It comes out more like a question, which makes sense. He has every right to question Alec.

So, he just goes for it. Considering it's too late to back out now, "Well, i've been hearing you cry for the last month, turns out these walls are really thin, and I mean, when i'm sad or getting over a break up, which I guess you're doing, I'd like a shoulder to cry on and some ice cream even though i'm not really an affectionate person and ice cream makes me kinda sick when i eat too much an-" He's rambling.

Magnus' hand goes up and Alec's mouth shuts automatically, "You're talking too much. What is it that you want exactly?" Magnus asks.

"I want you to come over." Alec states, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

"You want me, a complete stranger, to a go to a complete strangers apartment to, what did you say, eat ice cream?" Magnus is beginning to laugh and Alec thinks that's probably the first smile he's smiled in a while.

"Yeah?"

"Sure, okay." Magnus shrugs, "It's not like i've got anything to lose." He says, entering Alec's space, turning in the tight space to shut his door.

He walks towards Alec's apartment door and looks at him again, "Well, are you coming?" He says.

"Aren't you gonna lock your door?" Alec questions, gesturing to the door.

Magnus rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers, the sound of the door being locked echoes throughout the halls, "Better?"

A small smiles makes it's way onto Alec's face as he looks down, trying to hide it, and walks over to his apartment door just walking in.

"So." Alec says after a long moment of silence.

"So." Magnus says back.

"I don't know, I honestly didn't think i'd get this far." Alec laughs and Magnus joins in soon after.

"We could eat some ice cream and maybe watch a movie? Or we could talk about what happened?" Alec offers.

Magnus' eyes soften, "We could do that, but the last thing I wanna do is talk about him."

"Him?" Alec questions.

"Him." Magnus laughs. "Now, where's the ice cream I was so weirdly promised?"

"Oh! Uh, you can sit on the couch, maybe search through Netflix & find something you wanna watch?" He walks up to Magnus and places his hand on the small of his back, leading him towards the couch. He picks up the controller and sets up Netflix, handing it to Magnus.

Quickly, he walks off to the kitchen. Once he's safely hidden he puts his head in his hands and tries to refrain from screaming. It's happening. For once, a plan that was played in his head, went strangely well? Is this really happening.

Soon he's walking out of the kitchen with 2 bowls of ice cream in hand. Sitting next to Magnus on the two seater couch, he hands him the bowl, looking back at the TV to see what he chose.

"You wanna watch Grease?" Alec looks at him in disbelief.

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing, darling." Magnus laughs and clicks play.

They sit in a comfortable silence, finishing their ice cream half way though the movie.

-

_*After The Movie*_

They're still sat on the couch, facing each other now.

"And so, he cheated on me. I found out, we fought, and we broke up. He practically shattered my whole life." Magnus says, looking down at his hands.

Alec doesn't think before he speaks, he does that sometimes, "Who on earth would even think to cheat on you?" He blurts out, a blush creeping up his neck soon, "I-uh. Sorry."

Magnus smiles at him, moving forward a bit, "It's fine."

It's really hard from Alec to actually look away from Magnus. And even though he just met him he feels like he can tell him anything.

While he's lost in his thoughts, he doesn't notice Magnus getting closer, and closer, and closer, until Magnus is kissing him.

Out of shock, Alec doesn't kiss back, he practically freezes. Magnus pulls away quickly with a look of embarrassment on his face, "I am so sorry." Magnus whispers.

Alec laughs awkwardly, "I'm not- uh." He stands from the couch.

"Maybe I should leave." Magnus says, standing too, "Thanks for.. this," He says gesturing to the couch & TV, and he's off before Alec can say anything.

The door shuts and he's gone.

-

_*2 Weeks Later*_

He's sitting on his couch, no shirt considering he's in the comfort of his own home, the TV's on but Alec isn't really paying much attention to it. The only reason being that he can't get Magnus out of his head. And the fact that Alec hasn't seen him since that day doesn't help at all.

A heavy knock on the door startles him. Standing, he stretches then walks over, opening it.

There he is, Magnus, the man that won't leave Alec's brain alone.

Magnus begins to open his mouth as if to speak but his eyes land on Alec's naked chest and his mouth just hangs open.

"Magnus." Alec says after a few seconds, snapping Magnus out of his trance.

"Okay, i'm back." His eyes find their way connected to Alec's.

"Welcome back." Alec laughs.

"Stop being so cute, sweetheart, I came here to say something." Magnus states, averting his eyes, "Ever since I kissed you, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. Which is a first in a long time for me. I don't know why you have this effect on me and I thought if I told you about it you'd finally leave my head alone. But, I know you're not- _Mmph_!" Magnus is cut off by Alec's lips on his.

Alec is pulling him in from the front of his shirt, kissing him deeply. He pulls away first, hands still on Magnus' shirt.

"Why are you kissing me?" Magnus asks, as if he really needs, or wants, an answer.

"Because I feel like my heart's gonna explode if I don't." Alec whispers, connecting their lips once again.

His hands move down to Magnus' hips, wrapping around his waist and pulling him impossibly closer, while Magnus' hands get lost in Alec's hair.

They break apart, Magnus' arms now around Alec's neck.

Alec let's out a deep breath he didn't know he was even holding, connecting his forehead with Magnus', "I don't know who I am or who I like and i'm terrified." Alec says shutting his eyes.

Magnus' hands cup Alec's face softly, "Well, we can figure it out."

"Thank you." Alec says simply.

"No, thank you." Magnus replies, placing a finger on Alec's lips when he tries to protest, "Just accept it, darling."

"Fine." Alec smiles at him.


End file.
